


Reunion

by acoldhand



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Sibling Incest, mentions of aaravos/claudia, mentions of parent/child incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acoldhand/pseuds/acoldhand
Summary: After 4 years, Claudia returns.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've posted in years, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty!
> 
> Happy #MageFamWeek2020!

"And you're sure you haven't any idea of where he could be now?" Ezran asked sitting perplexed on his throne.

"I'm sure." Claudia looked at the floor, " We were still in Xadia when I ran away. For a while I was scared he would try to catch up to me, but I don't think he ever came after me."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Well... that's just the way our father can be. He didn't go after Soren when he ran away, either."

Ezran leaned back thinking for a moment, it was so strange to see the little dopey kid she once knew now this more serious teenage king in front of her, "Yes, but he had an army behind him then. It was only you two alone this whole time, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Claudia cast her gaze downward and rubbed her hands, "I... haven't been very helpful the past year or so. He was getting angry with me, I think he could see that I was starting to have second thoughts. So... he was probably glad when I left." She said miserably.

"We're just happy you're okay, Claudia." Callum chimed in trying to be comforting. Claudia smiled at him, trying not to look at the elf staring daggers into her at his side.

Soren shifted nervously behind Claudia as his sister continued to be grilled. He understood why this had to happen, but the obvious suspicion of everyone made him uncomfortable. He knew he should be on his guard as well, but it was hard when he had only just started to accept the idea that he might never see his little sister again. Started to accept the fact that she could even be dead, eaten by a dragon or one of the hundreds of other vicious wild magical creatures in Xadia. He didn't want to bother with all this, he just wanted to hold her in his arms again away from everyone's uneasy glares. They hadn't been able to be alone or exchange much words since Claudia had caused a stir once being spotted in the town earlier that day. She was treated like a prisoner and carefully inspected before being brought in front of the king, she would have been done so in chains if Ezran had not paid mind to Soren's feelings.

Finally Ezran sighed, "That will be all for now. Soren, you are relieved for tonight to look after your sister."

"Thank you, your highness." Soren said with a bow, trying to make it sound as grateful as he felt. Soren put a hand on Claudia's shoulder as they turned to leave. He hadn't realized Ezran was following them out until a small hand grabbed his wrist. He turned, letting Claudia walk ahead, to see Ezran there with Callum and Rayla behind him.

Ezran gave Soren a serious look and he found his back straightening at attention, "Don't let her out of your sight." He said it like an order. Soren nodded in understanding and they shared a tense gaze before Soren turned to catch up with Claudia down the hall. He couldn't imagine what they were all about to discuss among one another and felt that he was being left out for a reason.

Soren walked in uncomfortable silence with his sister back to their family quarter of the castle which Soren had inherited and maintained. The silence felt unnatural, though Soren wasn't sure what he expected Claudia to say. At least he told himself that, but deep down he expected some expression of regret from his sister. Some kind of 'I should have gone with you, that time'. Instead he felt a coldness between them, a familiar feeling to when in their childhood Soren had done something to upset her and left her sore at him for a few days. Maybe she was expecting him to apologize, but he wasn't sure if he should. He wanted to ask about their father, but felt it was too soon so shoved the questions down for now.

"Ezran seems different." She said suddenly, perking Soren up.

"Yeah, he' s had to take on a lot since..." _After our Father_ , "After the battle. It hasn't been easy, many of the other kingdoms were angry with Katolis. He had to grow up really fast." Soren thought for a moment, "He turns into a kid again when Zym visits him though. You should see them together, they're adorable. And Zym's huge now, the size of a banther!" He said joyfully.

"You seem like you've gotten close." Claudia noted.

Why did she sound almost jealous? "Just fulfilling my duty as a Kingsguard. I've been looking out for him this whole time. I spend more time with him than Callum does now, he's busy with his elf girl." Silence fell over them again and Soren started to feel guilt that his life had gone on mostly unperturbed while his sister lived in who-knows-what kind of conditions, with their monster of a father, "What have uhm..." he started, trying to phrase it as generally as possible so he didn't force her to talk about anything painful, "Anything... interesting... happen with you, over these years?"

Claudia sighed but it sounded more relaxed, "Not really. The years kind of bleed together. Honestly, I've been pretty bored."

"Me too!" Soren added suddenly, "I've uh, I've been bored too, without... without you." He clarified.

Claudia smiled gently at him and took his hand in her own. He gripped it firmly, stroking his thumb across the delicate skin of her knuckles. Suddenly things felt more natural between them until they were finally in front of Claudia's old room.

"Everything's just like you left it." Soren said with a slightly panicked tone as if he were expecting her to be angry if her things were touched, "I - I didn't even let the servants in. I just dust it from time to time myself."

Claudia ran her hand along her old desk drawer, noticing that despite what Soren said her jars of specimens were missing, but it didn't matter, "Thank you."

Soren was awkwardly tense, shuffling in place and his eyes shifting from her face to the floor, "Claudia... I..." he searched for words but simply landed on, "I missed you."

In his earnest expression Claudia could discern what he meant. They were finally alone together, after all. Claudia approached him endeared by his sudden shyness, "I missed you too, Sorbear." She stopped in front of him expectantly, wanting him to make the first move although she could tell he was afraid to. He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace, a deeper hug that lingered - that they wouldn't do around the others. Claudia stroked her palms along his broad shoulders and back having missed the way her strong big brother felt in her arms.

After a few moments Soren withdrew just enough to cup his sisters chin in his hand before kissing her, heated but chaste at first until Claudia leaned into it and they both deepened the kiss into something passionate and practiced. Claudia moaned at the way her brother kissed her hungrily as his fists clenched the back of her dress in a powerful yet restrained grip. She was shocked and breathless when he suddenly broke off the kiss.

"We um... we don't have to-," He got that adorable shy look again as his chest heaved slightly, "We don't have to do _that_. If you don't want to. But uh - if you want to-"

Claudia laughed, "Sorbear, relax. It's all I'm thinking about. Come on." She said kissing him again before starting to remove his armor. Soren nodded relieved to know he hadn't gotten ahead of himself and pressured her. He started to unfasten parts of her tunic in return.

When they were half dressed and dizzy with lust Soren paused again, panting, "I haven't been with anyone, you know. Since you left. There hasn't... been anyone else."

Claudia could only smile gently at his declaration, she didn't let the statement linger in the air and instead kissed his lips and face briefly before taking his hand and leading him to the bed. Her lack of response made an uneasy feeling in his gut flare up but he pushed it to the side for now. In bed Claudia removed the last of her garments and Soren admired her form illuminated by the moonlight.

"You've grown, Clauds..." Soren let a hand roam across her body that seemed even longer and more elegant than he remember - resting on slightly fuller breasts, "You're really a woman now."

She chuckled, "Oh? I hadn't noticed." She mocked, but then took the moment to take in the small changes in her brother as well - he was a tad more masculine, the boyish adolescence mostly slimmed out of his face making him look more mature, but there was still a youthful glow to his eye, "You've changed too, Sorbear. You're stronger." She remarked, hands roaming across his chest.

She gasped when Soren suddenly collected her in his arms, hoisting her onto his lap as if to punctuate her statement, and sealed their lips together again. In this position she could feel his cock straining against his undergarments and she started to grind against it, shuddering at the feel of his clothed erection sliding between her lips. Soren groaned lowly in her mouth and she felt herself become suddenly impatient; yanking off the last of Soren's remaining garbs. Soren complied, parting briefly to toss his shorts to the side before they slotted together again, immediately lining themselves up.

"Fuck. Claudia." Soren moaned as he finally slid inside her slick heat.

"I'm here." Claudia whined in return, tensing around him and stroking her fingers through the short hair at the back of his head.

Soren sat upright with Claudia straddling his lap and worked his hips languidly - it was a go-to position for them back when they had sex regularly, he found himself wanting that. Maybe so he could pretend they never parted, or he craved the way they once sought one another's body for comfort like a reflex, like it was the most natural thing.

He took in her scent and peppered kisses along her neck, "Hard to believe you're really here... afraid I'll wake up," he mouthed against her skin.

Claudia giggled, "Did you have a lot of dirty dreams about me?"

"W-Wha- No, that's not what I-" Soren stammered, flushing deeply. Claudia hummed amused and reached up to caress his cheek.

"I did..." She said lowly before leaning forward to whisper in his ear, "I missed the way you fuck me."

Soren shuddered with a whine and suddenly shifted to let Claudia fall back onto the bed - grabbing her hips so he could thrust harder. Claudia laughed at his haste in response to her tease but her laughter quickly turned into moans as her brother drove into her just right. She wasn't kidding, after all. She thought about sex with Aaravos - it was good but lacked the same warmth and ease, and the way he would pet her head afterwards always made her feel more like a pet he was fucking. Her father was gentle and caring yet still somehow managed to make her feel like she had done something wrong once he was finished, barely able to look at her before quickly taking his leave. Nothing was as tender, loving, and comforting as sex with her brother. Claudia wondered if it came from the familiarity, how they had become accustomed to how to please each other's bodies, or if it was something more...

Claudia reached out to bring him down over her, circling her arms around his neck. Her breath hitched at each thrust as Soren's body moved so perfectly against her like this, "O-Oh- Sorbear, just like that- mhn-" Claudia let herself relax into the building pleasure, untensing and surrendering to it. Soren kept his steady pace until Claudia's hips were erratically grinding against him as she keened, convulsing impossibly tight around his cock and milking his own orgasm out.

Soren collapsed on top of her and took only a moment to catch his breath before he was kissing her neck and cupping her breasts, keeping things going. Claudia welcomed it and they kissed and touched one another until Soren was hard and throbbing against her belly. They took the next time slower, taking each other to the edge multiple times before backing off, Claudia loving the way Soren bit at the flesh of her neck hard enough to bruise whenever he had to restrain himself from cumming. At one point Soren seemed momentarily distracted, but the thoughts were brushed away as Claudia's legs tightened around him when she finally begged him to let her cum, he groaned pounding her hard enough to make the bed shake and they tumbled off the edge together.

They laid there breathless and boneless for a moment until Soren recovered enough to roll off of her. Claudia shuddered at the chill but let herself enjoy the blankess of her mind, her skin buzzing and lingering pleasure radiating in her lower belly.

"Who have you been sleeping with?"

Soren's words broke her momentary bliss. He must have noticed marks on her body at some point, faint purples too old to be from him. She opened her eyes to peek over her shoulder, grateful that he wasn't looking directly at her. He didn't seem angry, more concerned. Silence loomed over them as Claudia tried to figure out how to word it, or if she should even say anything at all.

"It's fine. You don't have to tell me. Just-" Soren leaned over, bracing his hands on either side of her head so that he could look her in the eye now, "Just tell me you're okay. That... That no one's making you do anything."

Claudia reached up and let the backs of her fingers trail soothingly across his neck, "I'm fine, Sor. No one's forcing me." She didn't know why she felt like she was lying to him. She wasn't, right?

Soren nodded as tension released from his shoulders before settling back down beside her. Claudia could tell by the look in his eyes that he had so many questions but was holding onto them for now, like he was afraid to scare her off. She appreciated it. She didn't want to lie to him, not more than she needed to. She leaned forward to kiss him gently, holding his face in her hands and savoring it as much as possible before tucking into his side under his chin. Soren's arms wrapped around her as much as they could, a little too tightly.

Claudia lay awake though she wished she could let sleep claim her. Instead she tried to burn this memory into her mind as much as possible. The weight of her brothers arms around her, the sound of his steady breathing and occasional sleepy murmurs, his warmth, his earthy scent. This would probably be the last time this ever happened, she recognized solemnly. She lay there for hours, but it was easy to knowing that.

She started to shift out of bed and Soren, mostly asleep, groaned in protest tightening his arms around her.

"I have to pee." Claudia responded doing her best to sound irritated. Soren loosened his grip with a slightly annoyed but understanding grunt and Claudia slipped out to quietly get dressed. Once dressed she stood in silence for another thirty minutes, half to ensure he was fully asleep and half to commit the sight of him to memory.

 _Goodbye, Soren._ She thought before turning to leave. All of Katolis was asleep, and the plans she had made with Aaravos and her father could now begin.


End file.
